Gabriel
Gabriel is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Tocantins and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Palau Gabriel began Survivor: Palau on the brown Koror tribe. He formed a tight alliance early on with Zach and Dalton. At the first tribal council, the boys voted Katie, but the majority sent home Luisa. The majority on Koror then blindsided their own alliance and sent Quentin and Grayson. At this point, Gabriel made the merge. The Koror tribe was split into two alliances, one with Katie, Lora and Heron and the other involving Zach, Dalton and Gabriel. At the first merged tribal council, Gabriel and his alliance and Lora voted for Heron whilst Heron voted for Xenia. However, the majority alliance of former Ulong's and Katie banded together and voted out Zach. With the Ulong tribe in power, Lora and Dalton were voted out. With no allies left, the Ulong alliance voted out Gabriel. At the Final Tribal Council, Gabriel voted for Jon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins In his second attempt, Gabriel was on the red Jalapao tribe for Survivor: Tocantins. For his benefit, the Jalapao tribe did not have to go to the first four tribal councils due to their strong challenge dominance. When they won the third immunity challenge, the tribe sent Gabriel to Exile Island in the hopes of finding a Hidden Immunity Idol. At tribal council, Gabriel formed a majority alliance with Hunter, Laura and Joey. Their next tribal council was close between Erinn and Laura. Since Laura was in the majority alliance, Erinn was voted out. At this point, Gabriel made the merge. The first four merged tribal councils were considered easy for him and his alliance as the original Timbira and minority Jalapao member Bella were voted out. At the next two tribal councils, Marina and Hayden were eliminated for outstaying their welcome and usefulness as shields to the Jalapao Four. By the Final Five, it was clear that outsider and original Timbira member Aida was going to be eliminated. However, she won the immunity challenge and could not be eliminated. This meant that the Jalapao Four had to turn to each other to vote someone out. The votes were extremely spread out, so much so that there would have been a tie between Hunter and Laura. However, Hunter used a Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Laura home in the process. Hunter and Joey then made a Final Two deal, bringing Gabriel for the numbers. At the Final Three, Hunter and Joey stayed true to their word, voting out Gabriel and making him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Hunter to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Gabriel then competed on Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking Medical Evacuation, the Upolu tribe lost two tribal councils and voted out strong female competitors, Danielle and Lana. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, winning the next three challenges. When they lost the next challenges, Karina was voted out for being lazy, Dave was sent home for his lack of gameplay and Peighton was voted out for being one of the only women left. At this point, Gabriel made the merge. The original Savaii tribe were in control and banded together at the first fews votes. This resulted in the eliminations of Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia, sending them to Redemption Island. On Redemption Island, Gabriel competed in a duel against Cecilia, Lana and Joe where the first two to finish would continue in the game. Gabriel was not one of the first two to finish and was officially eliminated from the game. He just missed out on the jury. Voting History Trivia *Gabriel is the first castaway of African descent. *Gabriel is one of six castaways to compete in seasons with both Exile Island and Redemption Island, along with Bobby Jon, Gabriella, Hayden, Laura and Neal. **He was the only castaway of the six to be exiled to Exile Island and compete on Redemption Island, as the others never went to both. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways